


Inny kanał rzeczywistości

by juana_a



Series: Piątek trzynastego [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Doctor Who, Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Kittens, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podczas gdy Doktor zajmuje Bruce'a, Morgana odwiedza Jima w pracy. okazuje się też, że kawa jest dobra na wszystko, Joker nie jest opętany, a Bruce na pewno ogląda za dużo seriali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inny kanał rzeczywistości

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noelia_g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/gifts).



> nawiązanie do [Uthera Paskudny, Okropny, Zły, Wcale Nie Dobry Dzień](http://community.livejournal.com/multifandom_pl/211649.html) lj user noelia_g  
> tekst powstał podczas fikatonu 6 na community multifandom_pl

Gordon próbował uporać się ze stertą papierów, którą zastał na biurku tego ranka. Wydawało mu się to ogromnie niesprawiedliwie, że za każdym razem, kiedy myśli, że wreszcie zrobił już wszystko i będzie miał chociaż jeden dzień bez papierów, dostaje ich dwa razy więcej. Tak, to był problem dla psychiatry, a nie podróże w czasie, wampiry i kot Bruce’a. Chociaż nie, kot Bruce’a był problemem. Owszem, był milutki i Bruce wreszcie miał w miarę normalne hobby, ale jego podejście do tego hobby już takie normalne nie było. Momentami Jim mu nawet współczuł. Kotu, nie Bruce’owi. Ale tylko momentami. Tymi, kiedy kot akurat nie siedział w sypialni wtedy, kiedy nie powinien.

Westchnął, podpisując kolejną umowę i odkładając ją na drugi koniec biurka, ten, na którym znajdowała się ta zdecydowanie mniejsza, niestety, sterta papierów. Wyciągał właśnie rękę, żeby sięgnąć po coś następnego, co musiał podpisać, kiedy odezwał się głos jego sekretarki.

\- Panie komisarzu, jest tu jakaś kobieta… Bardzo dziwnie ubrana kobieta — dodała po chwili wahania. — Mówi, że koniecznie musi się z panem zobaczyć. A tak, i mówi coś o jakiejś parasolce. Naprawdę nie wiem, o co może jej chodzić.

Gordon wiedział. Albo tylko przypuszczał, że wiedział. Nie, żeby chciał wiedzieć. Z jednej strony. Bo jak wiadomo, każdy kij ma dwa końce, a ten drugi koniec najwyraźniej był Lady Morganą.

\- Wpuść ją, Penny — powiedział do interkomu, zdjął okulary i ścisnął grzbiet nosa. Tak, psychiatra zdecydowanie by tego nie pochwalił, nic a nic.

Drzwi się otworzyły i do środka weszła Morgana. Jak zazwyczaj, miała na sobie ciemnoniebieską sukienkę. Długie włosy opadały jej lekko na ramiona. Uśmiechała się lekko, trochę nieśmiało, trochę niezdecydowanie. Właściwie to wyglądała, jakby nie była do końca pewna, czy chce zrobić to, co właśnie robi, ale jednocześnie była zdeterminowana skończyć to, co zaczęła. Gordon zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie zostawił swój parasol.

\- Komisarzu — powiedziała Morgana, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Gordon wstał.

\- Proszę, mów mi Jim. Albo Gordon, jak wolisz, Milady —odpowiedział, obchodząc biurko i odsuwając jej krzesła, niejako przy okazji robiąc mentalną notę o tym, że trzeba wymienić krzesła na wygodniejsze. O czym Bruce, swoją drogą, wspominał już kilka razy. — Co cię sprowadza do Gotham? Kolejny wypadek z magią?

\- Ach, nie, tym razem to było celowe — odpowiedziała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Gordon wyraźnie się zaniepokoił. Z jednej strony. Bo jak wiadomo… Chrzanić. W końcu to była Morgana. I nie, wcale nie oglądnął dla niej serialu.

\- Celowe? — powtórzył, unosząc lekko brwi.

\- Mhm… — mruknęła, a jej długie, szczupłe palce (cholera, palce, to wszystko wina Bruce’a i jego kinków) sięgnęły do jego krawata. — Pomyślałam… — mówiła, bardzo powoli rozwiązując węzeł — … że może moglibyśmy iść na spacer… — Lekkim ruchem zsunęła krawat na podłogę. — … z tą parasolką. — Rozpięła pierwszy guzik jego koszuli. — Potem.

Gordon wypuścił bezwiednie wstrzymywane powietrze i lekko dotknął jej policzka.

\- Bruce… — powiedział, delikatnie przesuwając palec w stronę jej ust. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Och, jestem pewna, że Doktor zjawi się, żeby odwieźć mnie do Camelot — zauważyła i pocałowała opuszek jego palca.

Gordon zawahał się tylko na moment. Sięgnął po leżący na biurku telefon i z lekkim poczuciem winy zadzwonił, żeby powiedzieć, że spóźni się na obiad.

*

Tak naprawdę w Gotham nie zawsze padał deszcz. Czasem nawet nie było chmur i wyglądało słońce. A w lecie było naprawdę gorąco. Ale to nie było lato i to nie było czasem, co w sumie nie było takie złe, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę cel wizyty Morgany. Oficjalny cel wizyty Morgany.

Gordon miał ze sobą jeden z parasoli Wayne Enterprises, bo Bruce miał ich dużo, a jak wychodził rano do pracy, był jeszcze rozespany i wziął pierwszy, jaki nawinął mu się pod rękę. No dobrze, innych parasoli nie było w przedpokoju. Morgana powiedziała, że jej właściwie wszystko jedno, jaki będzie ten parasol, byle był. Wspomniała tylko, że szkoda, że nie jest niebieski, ale poza tym to nie miało dla niej znaczenia.

Zmieniła zdanie, kiedy przechodzili obok jednego sklepu, gdzie na wystawie zobaczyła różnokolorowe parasole. Prawie przykleiła się do szyby. Jim się roześmiał i kupił jej niebieski.

Postanowili pójść na spacer. No, może nie do końca na spacer, bo Jim zawsze uważał, że spacery są wtedy, kiedy idzie się gdzieś bez wyraźnego celu, po prostu żeby iść, a oni szli do Bruce’a, ale przecież i tak chodziło tylko o to, żeby przejść się gdzieś z parasolem nad głową i kroplami deszczu spływającymi po długim, ciężkim płaszczu Morgany.

Jim pomyślał, że będzie musiał kiedyś zaproponować Bruce’owi spacer w deszczu. Z parasolami. Bez kota. Jeśli zrobi to w odpowiedni sposób, kiedy myśli Bruce’a będą zajęte czymś wyjątkowo abstrakcyjnym, da się wyciągnąć. A potem przez cały spacer będzie pytał, jak to się właściwie stało. Tak, ten plan zdecydowanie należało wprowadzić w życie.

*

Był późny wieczór, kiedy Doktor i Morgana zdecydowali się wracać. Morgana wspomniała coś o tym, że Uther powinien się już uspokoić i nie zabić jej za kokardki. Jim postanowił wypróbować teorię Bruce’a o tym, że czasem lepiej nie pytać. Nawet jeśli akurat umiera się z ciekawości, co wspólnego mają ze sobą Uther i kokardki oraz dlaczego kokardki mają równać się wyrokowi śmierci.

\- Mogę zabrać parasol na pamiątkę? — zapytała Doktora, który zgodził się bardzo niechętnie, bo wolał nawet nie myśleć o konsekwencjach pojawienia się parasola w arturiańskiej Anglii.

\- W starożytnym Egipcie, owszem — powiedział. — W czwartym wieku w Chinach, nie ma problemu. Ale arturiańska Anglia? No nie wiem, nie wiem.

\- Nie pokażę go zbyt wielu osobom i nie dopuszczę do masowej produkcji — obiecała Morgana.

\- Skąd wiesz, o produkcji masowej? — zapytał Doktor, patrząc podejrzliwie na Jima.

\- O czymś musieliśmy rozmawiać na spacerze — odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

Morgana zabrała więc ze sobą swój niebieski parasol i kilka dodatkowych z logo Wayne Enterprises, które Bruce podarował jej z dziwnym entuzjazmem. Jakby się cieszył, że wyjeżdża, czy coś w tym stylu. Jim zupełnie nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale tak naprawdę rzadko rozumiał Bruce’a.

Kiedy odgłos znikającej TARDIS umilkł, w salonie zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Obaj bardzo się starali unikać swoich spojrzeń, co oczywiście oznaczało, że ich spojrzenia ciągle na siebie wpadały. W końcu Jim odchrząknął i machnął dłonią w nieokreślonym kierunku.

\- To ja… tego… Kawy?

Tak, kawy. Świetne stwierdzenie w tej sytuacji, ale hej, kawa była dobra na wszystko, a to było jedyne pytanie, na które zawsze mógł uzyskać twierdzącą odpowiedź.

\- Jasne — odpowiedział Bruce. I poszedł za nim do kuchni.

Nie zdążyli pokonać nawet połowy dystansu, jaki dzielił ich od kuchni, kiedy usłyszeli dzwonek.

\- Spodziewasz się kogoś? — zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Nie? — odpowiedział Bruce. — Może Alfred wrócił wcześniej? — zastanowił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi. — Ale nie, Alfreda ochrona by wpuściła. — Nacisnął przycisk włączający ekran. — Tak?

\- Panie Wayne, jest tu dziewczyna, która mówi, że koniecznie musi się zobaczyć z panem, albo z panem komisarzem — powiedział szef ochrony, przesuwając się, żeby kamera mogła uchwycić stojącą za nim młodą, drobną kobietę z długimi, lekko pofalowanymi, blond włosami, która pomachała im uśmiechając się słodko. Bruce jęknął.

\- Jakaś znajoma? — zapytał Jim podejrzliwie.

\- Jeszcze nie — mruknął Bruce, po czym dodał. — Wpuść ją, Jake.

\- Tak jest, sir.

Bruce wyłączył ekran i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę zmienić kanał swojej rzeczywistości. Jim po raz kolejny wolał poczekać. Cierpliwość, niewiedza, tak, ostatnio nauczył się, że bywają bardzo pożyteczne dla zdrowia jego umysłu. Czekali więc w milczeniu na windę, która miała przywieźć niespodziewanego gościa. No, prawie w milczeniu. Bruce mamrotał pod nosem coś, co bardzo przypominało „za dużo seriali, Bruce, za dużo seriali…”. Jim poczuł narastający niepokój.

W końcu winda otworzyła się cichym brzękiem.

\- Dzięki — powiedziała dziewczyna do ochroniarza, który eskortował ją na górę. — Zadzwoń do mnie — rzuciła jeszcze, zanim wysiadła z windy.

Bruce skinął ochroniarzowi, zanim drzwi zamknęły się z powrotem, a potem spojrzał na stojącą obok dziewczynę.

\- Więc…

\- Powiesz mi wreszcie, kim ona jest? — nie wytrzymał Jim. Cierpliwość poszła się pieprzyć. Razem z zasadą o niewiedzy.

\- … — powiedział Bruce. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Jima i wyciągnęła dłoń do powitania.

\- Jo Harvelle, łowca, miło poznać.

*

\- Łowca? — zapytał Jim, unosząc brwi.

Siedzieli w salonie Bruce’a i pili kawę, bo Jo powiedziała, że nie wyjaśnia nic, jeśli wcześniej nie dostanie kawy. W sumie Jim ją rozumiał. Zresztą, i tak mieli wypić kawę, więc co za różnica, czy dowie się przed kawą, w trakcie kawy czy po kawie? Żadna.

\- Łowca. Poluję na duchy, upiory, wilkołaki, wampiry…

\- O, to taka pogromczyni, jak Faith i Buffy — zauważył. Bruce parsknął. Jim popatrzył pytająco, ale Bruce nic nie powiedział, wskazał tylko ręką w stronę Jo. Widocznie uznał, że więcej zabawy będzie miał, jeśli pozwoli jej wszystko wyjaśnić. Tak, to brzmiało jak Bruce.

\- Pogromczynie? — zapytała Jo, marszcząc brwi.

\- Serial — rzucił krótko Bruce. Jo uniosła brwi. — Długa historia, opowiem ci innym razem.

\- To będzie inny raz? — zapytał zaniepokojony Jim. Bruce przewrócił oczami.

\- Kontynuuj — powiedział, Jo wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie mam żadnych nadnaturalnych mocy — zaznaczyła, prawdopodobnie tak, żeby wszystko było jasne. — I poluję na demony. Najważniejsza część mojej pracy.

\- Płacą ci za to chociaż? — zapytał Jim z powątpiewaniem.

\- … — odpowiedzieli zarówno Bruce, jak i Jo. A przynajmniej tyle wyrażały ich twarze.

\- Tak myślałem.

\- Dasz jej skończyć? — zapytał zirytowany Bruce. — Sama przyjechała, nie pojawiła się znikąd, musi mieć w tym jakiś cel. Nikt tak po prostu nie przyjeżdża do mojego apartamentu, jeśli nie ma w tym jakiegoś wyraźnego celu.

\- … — tym razem był to Jim, ale po chwili zastanowienia dodał: — Prawda. — Odwrócił się do Jo. — Możesz skończyć, obiecuję nie przerywać. Bez potrzeby.

\- Okay — wzruszyła ramionami. — No więc, czytałam gazety. Szukałam czegoś do roboty, jak zwykle. Nawet miałam kilka pomysłów. Ale… Jakoś niedawno zbierałam szklanki ze stolików w barze, w którym pracuję między polowaniami. Ktoś zostawił _The Gotham Times_ sprzed kilku miesięcy.

\- Joker? — zapytał Bruce, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

\- Joker — potwierdziła Jo.

\- Ha! On jest zwyczajnie szalony — powiedział spokojnie. Tym razem Jim parsknął. Bruce przewrócił oczami. — No dobrze, dobrze, problem w tym, że on właściwie nie jest szalony, tylko nie ma zahamowań i w ogóle, to skomplikowane. Ale to nie znaczy, że jest opętany.

\- Jestem przekonana, że jest — powiedziała Jo. Brzmiała bardzo poważnie.

\- Ale…

\- Mogę spróbować go egzorcyzmować? — zapytała błagalnie.

\- Ale… — spróbował zaprotestować Bruce. Jim nie do końca wiedział, co się dzieje. Poza tym, że wiedział, czym są egzorcyzmy. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ktoś chce egzorcyzmować Jokera. Chociaż, jakby się tak nad tym zastanowić…

\- Mogę? — zapytała bardziej błagalnie.

\- Ale naprawdę…

\- Bardzo ładnie proszę?

\- Dobra — powiedział spokojnie Jim.

\- Co? — zapytali równocześnie Jo i Bruce. Widocznie Jo była przygotowana na dłuższe przekonywanie.

\- Aaaa! Dziękuję — powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko i rzucając mu się na szyję. Cholera, pomyślał Jim.

\- Naprawdę? — Bruce najwyraźniej nadal był w szoku. Gordon wzruszył ramionami.

\- A czemu nie? Nie zaszkodzi spróbować, prawda?

\- Taaaak, zaszkodzi, jak Joker ucieknie — odpowiedział ponuro Bruce.

\- Batman może iść z nami — zauważyła Jo, patrząc wymownie na Bruce’a, jednocześnie cały czas zerkając na Jima z widocznie rosnącym zainteresowaniem.

\- Masz to jak w banku — powiedział Bruce jeszcze bardziej ponuro, również zerkając na Jima. Z niepokojem.

*

Do Arkham pojechali koło północy. Postanowili zrobić to w wielkiej tajemnicy, bo rzeczywistość, rzeczywistością, seriale, serialami, niezwykłe możliwości, niezwykłymi możliwościami, ale Gordon nie znał lekarza, który ucieszyłby się z próby egzorcyzmowania Jokera. Bruce też się nie cieszył. Prowadził Batmobila w kompletnym milczeniu. Można by pomyśleć, że się obraził.

Przed wyjazdem Jim zadzwonił do Montoyi i kazał jej trzymać jednostkę SWAT w pogotowiu. Monotya, ponieważ była Monotyą, zapytała po co. I chyba się zaniepokoiła. Ale powiedział jej tylko, ze to nic poważnego, tylko na wszelki wypadek i się rozłączył. Bruce patrzył na niego bardzo wymownie. Spojrzenia Bruce’a zwykle były wymowne. Nie tak, jak Alfreda, ale Gordon i tak myślał, że to wina tego, że Bruce spędzał z nim za dużo czasu.

\- Tak, wiem, jutro będę jej musiał wszystko opowiedzieć — odpowiedział spojrzeniu i westchnął. Ta perspektywa nieco go przerażała.

\- Aha — przytaknął Bruce, zakładając maskę. — W poniedziałek. Jutro jest sobota. Masz całe dwa dni na wymyślenie odpowiedniej historyjki — zauważył. — Sugeruję prawdę. Zupełnie nie umiesz kłamać.

\- Dzięki — nadąsał się. Trochę. Ale jednak.

\- Nie ma za co — odpowiedział Bruce.

*

Jo narysowała dziwne symbole na podłodze. Bardzo dziwne, jeśli zapytacie Jima. Bruce najwyraźniej widział to wcześniej, bo Batman patrzył sobie beztrosko przez okno i nie zwracał nawet na nią uwagi. Zasugerował tylko dodatkowy krąg z soli. Cokolwiek by to nie miało znaczyć. Poza tym, że sugestia była bardzo ironiczna. Bruce jakoś nie brzmiał jak Bruce. Nie brzmiał nawet jak Batman, co zaczynało niepokoić Gordona. Bardziej niż niebrzmienie jak Bruce.

\- Bardzo śmieszne — powiedziała Jo. I zrobiła dodatkowy krąg z soli.

Na środku kręgu postawili krzesło. Z poręczami, żeby było do czego przykuć Jokera. Jo przygotowała wodę święconą, różaniec, jakiś dziennik czy coś podobnego. Rozejrzała się po sali, powtórzyła coś, mrucząc pod nosem i licząc coś na palcach, po czym spojrzała na Jima i powiedziała, że jest gotowa, mogą zaczynać.

Strażnik nie był zachwycony tym, że ma z Batmanem przyprowadzić Jokera. Gordon nie był pewien, czy to dlatego, że Jokera, czy dlatego, że Batman. Na jego pocieszenie należy dodać, że jak Joker wszedł do sali i zobaczył narysowane na podłodze symbole, też nie wyglądał na zachwyconego.

\- Żartujecie sobie — stwierdził, stając w drzwiach.

\- To samo im mówiłem — powiedział Batman, patrząc na Jima z wyraźnym „a nie mówiłem?”, w oczach. Jim tylko wzruszył ramionami. Zdanie Bruce’a na ten temat mogło go interesować (nie interesowało), ale zdanie Jokera? Jego mógł najwyżej zignorować.

Zignorował. Jo zrobiła przerwę w kręgu soli i dała znak, że można kazać Jokerowi usiąść na krześle. Kazali. Joker przewrócił oczami, ale usiadł, a Jo naprawiła przerwę. Gordon kazał strażnikom poczekać na zewnątrz i pozwolił Jo zacząć egzorcyzm. Batman oparł się o ścianę i obserwował scenę z mimowolnym rozbawieniem. Tak, Jim widział mentalne przewracanie oczami i uderzanie głową o ścianę.

Jo otworzyła notes. Dziennik. Czymkolwiek było to, co właśnie trzymała w ręce.

\- Też ci się to nie podoba, co Batsy? — zapytał Joker, najwidoczniej usiłując zamienić całą sytuację w zabawę, jak zwykle to robił. Było to tylko trochę trudniejsze niż zwykle, bo nie miał pod ręką ładunków wybuchowych, benzyny i zapałek. Zapałki miała Jo. W kieszeni. Zapalała nimi stojące w różnych miejscach sali świece. Oj, niedobrze. Gordon rzucił świecom zaniepokojone spojrzenie, które Joker najwyraźniej zauważył.

\- Nie jestem pewien — odpowiedział Batman, wzruszając ramionami. — Może być zabawne.

\- No, to na co czekamy? — zapytał Joker z nagłym, wariackim uśmiechem. — Zaczynajmy! — zachichotał głośno.

Gordon zaniepokoił się trochę bardziej, ale Jo nawet nie uniosła brwi, wyglądało na to, że wszystko jest dla niej kompletnie normalne. To trochę przerażające, jeśli ktoś zapyta Jima o zdanie.

\- _Exorcizamus te…_ — zaczęła Jo. Joker zachichotał bardziej… No, bardziej. Gordon nie znał odpowiedniego słowa, które mogłoby w dostatecznym stopniu określić ten śmiech. — _…omnis immundus spiritus…_ — kontynuowała niezrażona Jo. Joker, również niezrażony, kontynował chichot.

Batman odsunął się od swojej ściany i podszedł do Jima.

\- To nie działa — powiedział spokojnie, rzucając Jokerowi wyraźnie zdegustowane spojrzenie.

\- _…omnis satanica potestas…_

\- …omnis… sataaaanica… — Joker próbował naśladować Jo, ale słowo “satanica” rozbawiło go tak bardzo, że prawie zgiął się wpół ze śmiechu.

\- Dlaczego myślisz, że nie działa? — zapytał Gordon, nadal usiłując wierzyć, że Joker jest jednak opętany. Nie wyglądało na to.

\- _…omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii, omnis legio…_

\- O, legio. Legio to prawie jak legion. Mogę mieć legion… Nie wiem jeszcze czego i po co, ale mogę mieć.

\- Gdyby był demonem, już dawno by się chociaż skrzywił. Powinno go właściwie boleć jak cholera — odpowiedział Gordonowi Batman.

\- _…omnis congregatio et secta diabolica_ — Jo nie dawała za wygraną.

\- Diabolica! Tak, tak, diabolica! Kiedyś całe to miasto piekło pochłonie! — zaśmiewał się Joker. — Jak tylko uda mi się stąd wyjść.

\- A do tego nie dojdzie, o to możesz być spokojny — poinformował go chłodno Batman.

\- O, mała konkurencja, lubisz to, co? — Joker popatrzył Batmanowi prosto w oczy.

\- Okay, ten nie działa — powiedziała w końcu Jo. — Ale spokojnie, spróbujemy inny — dodała. Batman westchnął ciężko.

\- Ależ proszę. Lekcje łaciny mile widziane — zadeklarował Joker. — Może w tym egzorcyzmie znajdzie się nawet jakieś Imię Pańskie?

Jo spojrzała na niego z namysłem, ale po chwili wzruszyła ramionami i przewróciła kilka stron.

\- _Regna terrae, cantate Deo_ — zaczęła.

\- Uuuuuu, Deo! Ależ się boję!

\- _…psallite Domino_? — spróbowała jeszcze Jo, ale kiedy Joker znowu wybuchnął śmiechem, zamknęła dziennik. — Okay, on miał rację — wskazała na Batmana. — Nic w nim nie siedzi. A w każdym razie nie demon.

\- Ochlap go wodą święconą — powiedział Batman lekko. Gordon i Jo spojrzeli na niego unosząc brwi. — Na wszelki wypadek — dodał obronnym tonem. Jo wzruszyła ramionami, wzięła buteleczkę z wodą święconą i ochlapała Jokera, co spowodowało kolejny atak śmiechu.

\- Chodźmy stąd — stwierdził w końcu Gordon. — Ten śmiech i tak będzie mi się śnił przez następny tydzień.

\- Ha!

\- Co?

\- Mówiłem, że nie warto próbować — odpowiedział spokojnie Batman.

*

Jo postanowiła zostać do rana. Odpocząć w wygodnym łóżku, rano zjeść porządne śniadanie i wypić najlepszą kawę, jaką w życiu piła, a potem wrócić do swojej szarej rzeczywistości ze zbieraniem szklanek ze stołu małego, zakurzonego baru, do polowań na duchy w małych, zapomnianych miasteczkach, daleko od wielkich miast i głównych dróg. Jimowi było jej w sumie żal, ale powiedziała, że to jej wybór, podziękowała Bruce’owi za łóżko, Alfredowi (który najwidoczniej wrócił z urlopu, jak oni egzorcyzmowali Jokera) za kawę i śniadanie, nawet pocałowała Alfreda w policzek, co spowodowało najdłuższą chwilę ciszy, jaką Gordon w życiu słyszał i najdłuższy atak śmiechu, jaki Bruce chyba kiedykolwiek miał.

A potem Jo wsiadła do windy, pomachała im i przesłała całusa tuż przed tym, jak drzwi windy się zamknęły i w apartamencie znowu zapanowała cisza. Znowu niezręczna. Zupełnie, jakby wrócili do tego samego punktu, w którym byli poprzedniego wieczoru.

\- Kawy? — tym razem zaproponował Bruce. Gordon w milczeniu skinął głową.

Poszli do kuchni. W kuchni zastali Alfreda, który tylko wymownie spojrzał na Bruce’a. Bruce zmarszczył brwi, jakby starał się sobie przypomnieć, co znowu zrobił nie tak. Alfred wskazał na kąt kuchni, w którym stała miseczka Doktora, przy której stały dwa koty, szary i czarny.

\- Hę? — zapytał niezwykle elokwentnie Gordon. Bruce uderzył się dłonią w czoło.

\- O, faktycznie, tyle się działo ostatniej nocy, że nie przedstawiłem ci Morgany!

*

Morgana została oficjalnie przedstawiona Jimowi i Alfredowi, który wygonił ich z kuchni i kazał więcej nie przychodzić, przypominając im, że teraz on tu rządzi. Profilaktycznie woleli się wycofać. Wchodzili właśnie do salonu, dyskutując o tym, czy kupić Morganie zieloną czy niebieska obróżkę, kiedy tuż przed nimi pojawił się czarnowłosy mężczyzna w beżowym płaszczu. Spojrzał na Bruce’a bardzo smutnym wzrokiem i powiedział spokojnie:

\- Bóg ma dla ciebie misję, Bruce.


End file.
